


Persephone's Downfall

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Lots of Sex, Multi, Sex, but not in chapter one?, slowburn i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Livia finds herself in Hell, with a certain Cenobite. Others may or may not show up as this thing progresses.Also, kinky sex. BE WARNED!





	1. A Good Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...  
> No sex this chapter (sorry!).  
> Also, I'm basing this heavily on Hellraiser: Judgement, and it's been forever since I've seen any of the other movies, so...  
> Takes place in Judgement timeline, but the three detectives don't find hell. Livia does.

She was cold.

It was dark and a single bright light shone overhead.

She was cold.

She was also strapped to a chair, with tubes coming out of her arms. 

She hated tubes.

Grumbling to herself, she straightened as best she could while being tied to the chair.

“Ah! So you’ve awakened. Are you ready for your interview?” A voice rose out of the semidarkness. She squinted and could just make out the shape of a bald man sitting at a typewriter. A typewriter that seemed to be connected to the tubes in her arms. Interesting.

“I suppose this is the part where I ask the inane questions, ‘who are you’ and ‘why are you doing this’?” She drawled.

“Not necessarily. We could skip that part.” the voice replied.

“Alright. This is an interview, yes?” she said.

“That is correct.”

“So you have questions for me. Please ask them.” she said.

His questions seemed to go on for hours, although that could be the blood loss talking. She hated having blood drawn, and this was particularly excruciating. Nothing seemed off limits to the guy, but he seemed to go in chronological order. She recounted being bullied, she recounted her various snarky comments in response. Her home life came up, her desires… Finally, it seemed he ran out of questions, as he asked an obvious one.

“How did you end up here?”

“I found this house and saw someone go in. He didn’t come out for a while, so I came to see if he needed help or something.” she said.

“A good samaritan.” the man said. 

“Fat lot of good it did me in the end though, didn’t it?” she said.

“Indeed.” He paused. “Perhaps a reward is in order, since you have been so… cooperative.”

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “What kind of reward?”

“My, my, cautious, are we now?” He lifted his hand and the lights went up. She gasped.

HIS FACE! It looked like it had been cut with the straight razor at his elbow.

“D-does that hurt?” she inquired tentatively.

“Perhaps it does. But that is not your reward.” He gestured to some wooden puzzle boxes. “You may have your pick of any of them.”

“What are they?” she asked.

“Rewards for a few, tortures for the many.”

“You’re not really selling your case here.” she snarked.

“They are conduits from our world to yours.”

“If they’re conduits from this world to mine, what do I need them for? I’m already here, and you don’t seem the type to give a girl a way out.” She said.

“Very clever. However, they might give you something to do while you await your assessor.” 

“And I can have my pick of any one of them?” She asked for clarification.

“Indeed.”

“...Does it make a difference which one I pick?” She asked.

“No.”

“Which one should I pick, then?” she interrogated, trying to see how far she could push.

“Are you seeking advice?”

She squared her shoulders. “Yes.”

He appeared to gauge her from behind his round sunglasses. Then, he lifted his hand and indicated the one on the end, furthest from her.

“I would pick that one, were I you.”

It seemed as good an advice as she was going to get in this place, so she asked, “Could you hand it to me? I’m a bit tied up at the moment.”

He smiled, then obligingly handed her the puzzle box. He left the room, saying as he left, “The Assessor will be with you shortly.” 

She began to fiddle with the box, but puzzles were never really her thing, so she took her sweet time with it.

A pudgy, grungy looking man, who strongly reminded her of Peter Pettigrew from the Harry Potter franchise entered the room and bowed to her, before pouring some liquid onto her confession papers and began to eat them. He stopped mid-bite and began to cough up blood, which he spat into a funnel behind her. 

“What have you done?” Came his voice from the doorway.

She finally solved the puzzle instead of answering. Several people stood in a room. If people was what you’d call them. These people were hyper pale and wore various torture devices on their heads. One sat in the center of the room. He had a head covered in pins. He was staring at her. 

“I was informed that, in this age, no one would bother with the puzzle boxes. Tell me, how did you end up here?”

The whole story came spilling out of her like vomit, but she was still staring at his head, wondering if he was okay.

His head tilted slightly. “You have innocence.”

“Are you reading my thoughts, now?” She wondered.

“I do not need to. I can read your expressions from here.” He said.

“O...Kay…”

“What is your name, mortal?”

“It’s Livia. And yours?”

“Some have called me ‘Pinhead.’ It is as good a name as any.” He replied.

The man with the cuts came rushing in. 

“Your Excellence, may I have a moment of your time?” he asked Pinhead.

“What is the trouble?” Pinhead asked his inferior.

“She- Her… The Assessor choked on her confession. The judges are dying.”

“True innocence, then.” Pinhead stated.

“Your Excellence?”

“I find the mortal intriguing. Perhaps I shall keep her as a pet.” Pinhead said.

“Um, excuse me? Do I get any say in the situation?” Livia asked.

“You do not.” Pinhead replied, then sent the man on his way.

“Soooo… What happens now, exactly?” Livia asked, curious.

“First, I shall send you to our rooms. Then I will teach you the pleasures of having opened the box.” Pinhead informed her.

Somehow, even with the intimidating ambiance, the words melted inside her head, and she felt herself grow… interested. Pinhead was looking at her, as though well aware of this interest. 

She broke the silence. “Lead on, I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, no sex. The daily contract has been introduced and the man with cuts on his face gets a name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming more slowburn than I had anticipated!  
> Still no sex! Urgh!

Their rooms, as Pinhead had put it, were rather spartan. There was a giant bed in the middle, with black silk sheets and a single light illuminated the bed from overhead. 

The bed took up most of the space, with barely any room to stand in the corners.

They were alone.

Livia glanced at Pinhead.

He looked back at her. 

“Um… I don’t really know you, so you’ll forgive me if I don’t exactly fall into bed with you immediately.” She started off.

“You opened the box, and I have come. The others will join us when you are ready. But you will, as you put it, ‘Fall into bed with me.’” Pinhead replied.

“Do I at least get a BDSM contract or something?” she asked.

“Indeed. You shall receive one daily, and mark your preferences as we introduce you to the pleasures of opening the box.” Pinhead said.

She waited. Pinhead didn’t move. 

“Um… Do I get one now, or…?” 

“Not tonight, Pet. Tonight, you sleep. Confessing takes a lot out of mortals.”

She shuddered when he called her pet. Coming from him, it seemed… sexy?

“I shall take my leave, for now. I will be joining you later, after you have taken your rest.” Pinhead said, then exited.

As soon as he left, Livia felt dead tired. Even the spark of arousal she had begun to feel slipped away, and she crawled into the sheets, only to fall asleep almost instantly.

(Page Break)

When she woke next, the man with the cuts on his face was back. She could barely see them in the dark, but she still felt mildly concerned.

“Ah, good. You are awake. I have prepared some breakfast for you.”

Her stomach growled at the thought of food, but she felt… wary, for some reason.

“Pinhead’s orders?” She asked.

“Quite.”

“Can I ask what you made?” came the tentative question before she could stop it.

“Why don’t you come see for yourself?”

Livia followed Cutman, and found a table laden with food. It wasn’t normal food though. I mean, there were waffles and toast of some kind, but there was also… Was that blood? And the meat was still oozing and was covered in bugs. She shuddered.

“It is not to your liking?” Cutman asked. 

“...” She considered a moment, then replied, “What about a compromise, and you get rid of the bugs?” 

“Of course.” Cutman snapped his fingers and the bugs disappeared.

Since that was likely the only concession she was likely to get, she sat down and began to eat.

“You’re not going to say Grace?” Cutman asked.

“I’m in hell, what’s the point?” Livia replied.

“Yes, quite. Shall I leave you to it, then?” Cutman asked.

Livia did not wish to be alone, for once, and shook her blonde head. “Why don’t you tell me more about Pinhead? Oh, and have a seat if you like.”

Cutman sat. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything. We just met yesterday and now I’m to be his… pet. I need all the details you can give me.” Livia said desperately.

“I’m afraid you will have to ask him for more details. I am expressly forbidden from answering certain questions.” Cutman said.

“Okay… What’s his favorite color, then?” Livia decided to start with the more inane questions first.

“I imagine he does not have one, black being a neutral, rather than a proper color.” Cutman said.

“So, he likes black?” Livia asked.

“He also seems to be fond of blue.” Cutman said.

“That would explain the lighting.” Livia said.

“And his choice of pet.” 

Livia looked askance at Cutman, who elaborated, “Your eyes a wonderful shade of the color.”

“Thanks?” She replied.

“You are not accustomed to being complimented, are you?” Cutman said.

“...You heard my confession. Does it seem like I’m the type to receive compliments, when I’m being bullied right and left?” Livia asked.

Cutman looked at her. “It is a shame.” He looked down at his watch. “I’m afraid I must take my leave. His Excellency asked me to give you this.” He handed her a pile of papers, neatly stacked.

She glanced at it, only to realize it was her contract for the day. She blushed scarlet. 

“His Excellency will be with you shortly, to answer any questions you might have.” Cutman bowed and left the room.

Livia obligingly began to read the contract, and the more she read, the more troubled she became. She wasn’t a complete novice in the bedroom, despite her lack of a partner in most of her activities, but some of this was stuff she’d never even heard of. She wished she had a pen to make notes. No sooner had she had the thought, when Pinhead came gliding into the room, with a pen resting on a cushion in his hands. Setting it at her elbow, he stared, assessing her. 

“Um, hi?” She said.

Pinhead didn’t respond verbally, but he did brush his fingers slowly over her cheek, telegraphing his movements so she could refuse if she wanted to. Instead, Livia leaned into the touch. It was mildly cold in the room, but Pinhead’s fingers were a normal temperature, much to her surprise. 

“Have you any questions, pet?” Pinhead inquired.

“Urgh! So many! I feel like an idiot.” Livia stated flatly.

“Mmm, such innocence.” Pinhead replied, still stroking her face.


	3. Slowburn is over, bitches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT FINALLY HAPPENS~!!!  
> I am so excited, you have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Age difference, daddy dom!Pinhead, bindings to the bed, multiple orgasms (implied)

Pinhead glanced briefly at the list of questions Livia had prepared. All six pages of them. He sighed, then looked at Livia.

“Perhaps it would be more… expedient, if we chose one pleasure to introduce you to per day.” He said. 

Livia cocked her head at him. “And my questions?” 

“We will, of course, answer them prior to any pleasurable activity.” Pinhead picked up the list of questions. “Shall we go alphabetically or by your questions?” he asked her.

Livia went scarlet. “Um, alphabetically is fine.”

Pinhead flipped through her questions, before settling on one. “‘What is the point of age play if we both know you’re so much older than me anyway? Wouldn’t it always be age play?’ Hmmm…” Pinhead trailed off. 

“Well?” Livia asked.

“I suppose you are correct in technicality. However, the point would be to draw attention to the age difference.” Pinhead explained.

“Call attention to it how?” Livia asked as politely as she knew how.

“You could start by referring to me as ‘Daddy.’ Or perhaps, we could acquire some age-inappropriate clothing for you. Perhaps both.” Pinhead explained patiently.

“...”

“Is there something wrong, pet?” Pinhead asked. 

“Isn’t… calling you ‘Daddy’ kind of… weird?” Livia inquired.

“I do not see it as strange. But if it makes you uncomfortable, we can always try something different.” Pinhead said.

Livia picked up the pen and, scratching off other ideas, circled age play on the now-modified contract. She offered Pinhead a shy smile. 

“What now… Daddy?”

Pinhead pulled the girl onto his leather clad lap.

“Now, pet, we commit sins of the flesh, if you are okay with such.” Pinhead murmured against the column of her throat.

Livia groaned. Her hands greedly stroked Pinhead’s leather ensemble. Her skin was incredibly sensitive, especially her neck, and especially since she was now in the leviathan realm. 

“Are you alright, pet?” Pinhead asked. 

“Just dandy.” Livia said breathlessly. When Pinhead cleared his throat, she added, “Daddy.”

“Pet, do you wish to commit sins of the flesh here, or in our rooms?” Pinhead asked, still talking into her neck.

“...O-Our rooms, would probably be best… Daddy.”  Livia gasped out. 

Pinhead wasted no time in picking her up bridal style, then slipping out of the dining area and into the room with the silken sheets on the bed. 

After depositing Livia on the bed, Pinhead tilted his head. 

“Pet, you seem to slip around a lot on this bed. May I bind you in place?” he asked.

Livia, whose brain was clouded with lust, saw no trouble with that, and so nodded her assent. When Pinhead didn’t move, she added, “Please tie me, Daddy?”

Pinhead moved, and then there were silk restraints on Livia’s wrists and ankles. She was also nude. She blushed and looked away. 

Pinhead cupped her cheek, and tilted her head so she was looking into the fathomless holes he called eyes. 

“There is no reason to be embarrassed, pet. I want you to look upon me.” Pinhead then began easily stripping himself out of his leather, something that made Livia lick her lips. The lust in her head began percolating in her chest, her core, and a tingle started between her thighs. She blushed, but dutifully stared at Pinhead. It was then that she saw all his piercings. Nipples, belly button and… She looked in horror as she realized that his cock was pierced. Then her lust-addled mind supplied her with a phantom sensation of that piercing scratching her opening. She groaned again.

“Are you alright, pet?” Pinhead asked.

“Yessss, Daddy.” She squirmed on the bed beneath his gaze.

“I must admit, I did not anticipate this reaction. I find it rather endearing.” Pinhead said. 

Livia started to moan as Pinhead began tracing the veins in her thighs as he situated himself between them. She couldn’t help it, it was more sensitive down there than she remembered. Then she wondered what it would be like to actually be fucked, and her moans reached a higher pitch. It didn’t help that just then, Pinhead had chosen to trace the crease between the meat of her thigh and her vulva. She wanted to flinch, yet she wanted more, and she wanted it badly.

“Well, pet? How am I to know what you want of me, unless you ask it?” Pinhead purred.

Livia gasped a little, as the sensations between her legs did not stop.

“Pet?” Pinhead purred again.

“I-ah! Please… Please Daddy-!”

“What do you want from Daddy, pet?”

“Please- ah! Please fuck me!” Livia managed to whimper out.

“Tut, tut. Such language from a young lady. Are you quite sure you require no preparation for Daddy’s cock?” Pinhead asked sinfully.

“Yeah, let’s, let’s do that first.” Livia gasped. 

“What do we say?” Pinhead asked.

“Please prep me for your cock, Daddy?” Livia begged.

Pinhead lovingly traced Livia’s slit, before plunging a single finger in. Livia’s folds were slick enough to allow easy access to her channel, and Pinhead began rubbing lazy circles on the ceiling of her hole, searching for that special spot. 

Livia screamed with pleasure. “YEESSSS! Right there, please, Daddy!”

Pinhead obligingly rubbed that spot some more, before entering a second finger. Livia barely noticed the stretch, so far gone she was. She did notice the stretch at three fingers, but even that was quickly lost to the pleasure of being touched there.

Pinhead, all too soon, pulled back his fingers, staring down at Livia with the blandest expression as she whimpered for more. He was too busy rubbing lazy circles on his cock, wetting himself with her moisture and precum. He lined himself up with her entrance, still staring, and stopped, hovering above Livia on his hands, crushing her lower body with his weight.

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock, pet?” He crooned.

“Please give me your cock, Daddy, I need it! I need it so bad, please-!” Her words were interrupted by Pinhead slamming his cock inside her womanhood. Livia’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth opened widely, revealing teeth and her tongue lolled around while she made the sweetest sounds. Pinhead, however, did not appear to be moved, as his expression did not falter as he slowly fucked in and out of Livia’s body. He did not speed up until her whispered, “Please, Daddy?” entered his ears. Then his thrusts picked up with a vengeance. She could only grasp the silk sheets and scream, as the piercing did, indeed, scratch her inner walls in the best/worst way. She wasn’t going to last much longer, so Pinhead kindly reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit, earning him the most delicious moans in response. 

“Please, unh, harder, Daddy?” She said, voice wrecked.

Pinhead, not quite sure if she meant his fingers on her clit or his cock inside her, went harder with both. Livia gasped, and gasped, moaned and then her walls clenched almost painfully around Pinhead’s length, triggering both of their releases. 

Pinhead waited patiently while Livia came down from subspace. He then lowered his head, to growl in her ear:

“Next time, I want you to scream my name.” He then began thrusting in and out of Livia’s sore hole, but Livia, already feeling the sparks of arousal return, didn’t seem to mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatterer and Butterball are introduced. Female Cenobite is mysteriously absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for not including the female cenobite! I get the feeling she's going to be a bit rough on Livia, and Livia's not quite ready for that. Although, the other three are not above taking advantage of Livia's essentially good nature, so *Shrugs*

Pinhead was running his fingers through Livia’s blonde hair. Livia was floating, off somewhere pleasant. She hummed when Pinhead rubbed down her neck with his clean fingers. She twitched in her bonds, trying to get closer to Pinhead. 

Pinhead smirked at her efforts, not moving to untie her any time soon. Pinhead, just to see her reaction, stopped petting Livia’s hair.

Livia whined at the loss of contact, finally coming up from subspace with something akin to irritation. Pinhead was still smirking. Livia rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet. 

Pinhead, sensing her return from subspace and her irritation, cleared his throat. Livia looked askance at him, and he took that as permission to begin.

“You have been good to me so far, pet.” He began. “I would like to introduce you to more of the pleasures of the box.” He waited, so Livia asked the first question on her mind.

“Do I still have to call you Daddy?” She asked playfully.

“You do not, unless you wish to.” Pinhead replied.

“So, what did you have in mind? You seemed to have an idea or two.” Livia explained to Pinhead’s raised eyebrow.

“I would like to introduce other players in our activities.” Pinhead stated.

“Okay. Who, exactly?” Livia asked.

“I would start with Chatterer or Butterball, unless you have some objection.” Pinhead replied.

“What about that female cenobite?” Livia asked.

Pinhead stared at her with a bland expression, but Livia could tell he was a bit surprised.

“What? I like girls too, you know.” Livia defended herself.

“Why don’t we start with Chatterer or Butterball? The female cenobite might be a bit much for you to handle at this stage.” Pinhead suggested.

Livia shrugged as best she could in her restraints. “If you think so, then I’ll go along with it.” She said.

Pinhead smiled at Livia, pleased. “Now, do you wish for Chatterer or Butterball?” he asked Livia.

Livia frowned. “I’m not sure, I don’t know them well enough to decide.”

Pinhead tilted his head. “Perhaps a coin toss?” He suggested helpfully.

Livia nodded. “Sounds fair.” 

Pinhead snapped his fingers and the door to their rooms opened, revealing Butterball and Chatterer. Chatterer held up a coin. 

Pinhead smirked. “Always prepared, are we?” He asked of Chatterer.

“I choose tails.” Butterball said.

“Does head work for you, Chatterer?” Pinhead asked mildly.

Chatterer nodded. 

Pinhead tossed the coin into the air, catching it and covering it with his palm. Livia was watching his back as best as she could while bound, somewhat interested in the proceedings. 

Pinhead moved his palm, and Butterball cheered, while Chatterer turned away, seemingly upset.

Livia frowned. Butterball seemed a bit too eager and gross, though she would fuck him for Pinhead. Chatterer was about to walk away when Livia hesitantly called out, “Pinhead?”

“Yes, Pet?” Pinhead said, crossing the room and petting her hair again. 

“Why don’t we take both of them? Chatterer seems upset.” She said. 

Chatterer perked up. Butterball shrugged. Pinhead, however seemed concerned.

“Are you certain you’re ready for that, pet?” Pinhead asked.

Livia shrugged. “We can always try it.” She said, trying for nonchalance, even though she knew they could probably all read her nerves. Pinhead petted her hair a little more, massaging her scalp in the process. Livia practically purred in his grip. 

“If you desire it to be so, pet, we shall.” Pinhead said.

“Okay, then.” Livia said, as though that settled the matter. Apparently it did, because all three cenobites were looking at her with hunger now.

“Perhaps we should start with the rules before we get started?” Pinhead suggested, again helpful.

“Yeah,” said Livia, “sounds good.” Her voice had gone breathy, and the cenobites did not look unaffected. All three of them brushed forward, reaching for her. She groaned in their hands. It felt so good to be handled so gently by creatures who could tear her apart in seconds.

Pinhead, who was reaching under Livia to rub circles into her back, began to state the rules.

“Chatterer and Butterball are not to achieve orgasm until Livia cums at least three times. They are also to refer to me as ‘Master.’ I can only cum  _ inside _ Livia, and Livia is not to speak, although she can make other noises if she wishes. Are we agreed?” 

“Yes, Master.” Chatterer said, speaking telepathically so all parties could understand him.

“Yes, Master.” Butterball agreed eagerly.

Livia moaned, then nodded. 

The cenobites grinned at each other.

Taking Livia apart was going to be fun.


End file.
